onwshot
by make up your mind
Summary: Oneshot with one or multiple characters from the winx.
1. blackmail

In that moment he really wished he hadn't opened that damn door because this was going to be so hard, to explain away. Especially since he had told Stella he had some very important and serious business to attend to.

When he was younger he used to have this nightmare were he would open his bedroom door and a group of girls would be standing outside it. The girls would all laugh at him and be pointing out the fact that he was only wearing boxer-shorts. Never had he felt so humiliated and embarrassed as he did in those dreams, that were all until right now where it had actually come true.

There he were in the door way in nothing but his _tighty_-_whiteys_ with the batman logo on, that he in all secret had bought on earth. In front of his girlfriend and three of her best friends who all happened to also be dating his friends. Now he knew for sure that he was never going to hear the end of this from his friends and it didn't help when Stella burst out in laughter and the other girls followed.

"So this is what you had to do, that were so important that you couldn't spent the day with me." Stella managed to get out between her laughter and crossed her arms as the girls got it under somewhat control. Though he could see they were fighting hard not to break out in laughter again.

"I can explain." He said not really knowing how he was going to do that, especially since all he was doing inside his head was asking himself why he had opened the door in the first place.

"Oh let me guess, Robin was on vacation and Batman needed your help?" Musa guessed with a smile.

"Or you are recreating the scene from risky business where Tom cruise are home alone." Bloom said but the reference was lost on the others since they had never seen the movie or knew who Tom cruise were.

"No matter what explanation you are whipping up as we speak, I propose you forget all about it and let us inside." Tecna suggested while she put up a finger as a sign for him not to interrupt her while she was talking.

"You see we are going to watch a little home video when the rest of the guys arrive. So either you can step aside or we can stand here in the hallway for everyone passing by to see you in all your … glory." Musa finished for Tecna, and Brandon didn't need to think twice about it, so he let them in while still painfully aware that he was only wearing underwear.

"Who is coming?" He asked after closing the door and tried to make it less uncomfortable than it was for him as the girls all found a seat in the couch.

"Timmy, Riven and Sky." Bloom answered as Musa, Stella and herself got comfortable in the couch next to each other. Meanwhile Tecna was preparing something on the TV.

"They should be here any minute and that means that I you have a little time to put on some pants." Stella informed him. And before long the rest of the guys were there as well and Brandon was once again wearing pants. As he sat there it was clear to him the girls were serious and very determined, now what it was about exactly he didn't know but he was sure he was going to find out.

"We want you to take us to the concert next weekend." Musa announced and the girls nodded along.

"We have talked about it and for the last time I'm not going end of discussion Musa. I'm not going to see the worst boy band in history, not even if I got paid. In fact I would rather break both my legs then listen to their music." Riven said frustrated, that he yet again had to make it clear to her.

"For once I agree with Riven." Sky agreed and looked apologetic over at Bloom." I just can't stand that band."

"You don't like them neither Tecna. Why do you want to go?" Timmy asked Tecna confused, since he remembered very clearly her stating she didn't like them.

"I changed my mind about the band; it is not a crime you know." Tecna replied aggravated, were it too much to ask that her boyfriend took her to a concert.

"Can we just watch that home video and get this over with "Brandon proposed

"Yes lets." Stella said, sounding almost pleased with herself. Making all the guys wondering what were so special about this tape.

"I suggest you reconsider your answers while watching." Tecna said when she had pressed play and sat down. The first thing they saw was Timmy who was sitting at his laptop, nothing strange or unusual about that but Timmy quickly started to get restless in his seat and the girls all smirked.

"How did you get this?" Timmy asked knowing without a doubt what was about to unfold.

"Tecna forgot her video camera." Musa explained as Timmy on the TV started to suddenly scream out loud and stood up on his chair. His terrifying and panicking screams ended only to be replaced by heartfelt yelling for help. Though they couldn't quite make out what he was saying they could all make out the words monster and huge. Before any of the guys could ask him what it all were about a little white mouse came crawling in under the chair and stop just with its upper body outside so Timmy could see it.

And it was clear to everyone when he noticed it, he literally jumped up in the air and landed on his left leg while he was holding on the other and hugging it tightly to his body. His mouth was wide opened with a scream stuck in his throat while his whole being was trembling in fear. All in all Timmy looked like he was standing face to face with his worst fear- And it looked hilariously.

"Really a mouse?" Riven managed to get out as he struggled to breathe because he was laughing so hard. In fact the only one who wasn't laughing in the room was Timmy who was waiting for the laughter to die out.

"It wasn't that funny." Timmy declared but Sky quickly set the record straight.

"That is THE FUNNIEST thing I have seen all year."Sky emphasized for Timmy before returning to laughing.

"Oh wait till you see the next one." Stella said and the scene on the TV shifted. It was still in the dorm room but now there were two people sitting in the couch in their bathrobes while two young woman were giving them facial mask. Now Timmy and Brandon had a bit of trouble figuring out who those two were while Riven and Sky turned pale and looked at each other in shock.

"This is the avocado mask right?" They all heard Riven's voice ask through the TV and Timmy and Brandon looked around in disbelieve.

"That's right it is Riven and Sky, we have three hours long videos of the two of them getting mani and pedicures together after the facials and the massage. Apparently it something they do once a month together." Tecna in lighted them with as the girls all giggled.

"I always thought your hands were soft and smooth." Musa said looking directly at Riven while Brandon and Timmy broke out in laughter.

"Okay we get it." Riven mumbled.

"Now we have one more extra to watch, that in fact answer the question of why Brandon isn't wearing his shirt." Bloom said and Brandon froze. Beside from his batman underwear Brandon had also gotten a mix CD with some songs from earth. The next 15 minute everyone was hysterically laughing at Brandon who first was dancing to Backstreet boys' song everybody, while stripping down to his underwear.

Then he moved on to dance on the table while They Might Be Giants song Istanbul (not Constantinople) played, where he apparently according to Riven looked like a retarded duck there was getting suffocated. Next were love bites by def leppard were he moved on to dance with the lamp and traumatized the lamp forever with his dirty dancing, if you asked Sky and Tecna. And last but not least wannabe by Spice Girls was the finale.

"Now that is the funniest thing I have seen all my life." Stella cried from the floor were her and Musa was laughing so much that it actually hurt their stomachs.

The guys needed no more "convincing" to show up the next weekend to the concert. After a week with numerous checks for hidden cameras and Timmy putting the lamp to rest forever, the sound of the crew drowning out the music were almost relaxing.

But one thing was clear to them- they needed to get that video back and destroy it.

* * *

Here you have it the 1th December now this one shot had nothing to with Christmas but I promise there will be a few there is going to be. Please let me know what you think about it or if you have an idea for a one shot you want me to write.

That's all for today

Make up your mind


	2. falling asleep

They might have lost the battle but it didn't mean they were going to lose the war. Likewise was it with her, she might have lost her powers but that didn't mean she had lost her intelligent. If the trix thought it was going to be easier taking the winx down now that Bloom was the only one remaining with her full powers, they sure had another thing coming.

Ever since Timmy first met the winx he knew they were no fools, all five of them was gifted girls with bright looking futures ahead of them; Flora with _green fingers and_her sweet nature, Bloom with her heart of gold and good leadership skills, Stella with her beauty and cheerful exterior, Musa with her enchanting voice and strong will. And last but not least Tecna with her photographic memory and enthusiasm for her passion.

Now five years and a new winx member later, Timmy knew that the girls really had to concentrate on their strength, as he looked at Tecna who were tapping away on her keyboard like her life depending on it. He had long forgotten about the open book in front of him and was obviously staring at his girlfriend, who was too occupied with her laptop to notice.

She looked over tired and over worked from staying up all night trying to figure out a way to get back her powers. Her short pink hair was one big mess and her eyes was red from lack of sleep but still he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked right at that moment.

There was something raw and vulnerable about her; all the make-up was gone (not that she was wearing that much or needed it) along with the shoes and her usual everyday clothes and left were a barefooted Tecna sitting in her most comfortable pair of sweats.

It was as if she had torn down every wall she had ever build and was letting him see the real her, by being exposed. Or maybe his brain wasn't thinking clearly doe to lack of sleep and was transferring what he had read in one of Stella's magazine over to Tecna.

No matter what it was he couldn't help but feel a little bliss and happy; here they were both sleep depredated and staving sitting in silent and there wasn't any place he rather be. Everyone knew that until recently their relationship had been mostly online since both of them felt most comfortable there but things had changed for the better. Now he actually preferred sitting next to her in person instead of video chatting not that he didn't like it before but he just use to feel a little awkward one on one with her without anything specific to talk about.

"I give up." Tecna suddenly said and made him jump in his seat at her outburst. She fought back a smile but he could see it at the corners of her mouth as she for the first time in hours looked at him. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"No it is fine." He assured her while making sure he kept his voice down. It was early in the morning all of the girls were sound asleep in their rooms while they were sitting in the couch with the TV on mute, even though none of them was watching it.

"Thanks for helping, even though we both know we are not going to find anything that will give us our powers back." She said as she closed her laptop. She really meant it she knew he was tired and probably hungry too, but not once had he complained or been anything but supportive to her.

"It was worth the try." Just as the words left his mouth, his stomach made its presence aware by rumbling loudly and that gave Tecna an idea. Within the next 20 minutes they managed to sneak down to the kitchen, grabbed some food without getting caught in the act.

While eating their stolen goods and watching a rerun of their favorite shows, her eyelids grow incredibly heavy, she was actually about to drift off right there on the sofa when Timmy's snoring revealed to her he had beaten her to it. She shook her head as she want to her room to get him a blanket. There was no reason to wake him up, he was tired and he needed some sleep after helping her all day and night.

* * *

After a couple hours of sleep he woke up to the sound of giggling, realizing he had fallen asleep Timmy sat up in the matter of seconds. As he opened his eyes he realized it was Stella, Aisha and Musa who was the owners of the giggling. Turning bright red in embarrassment of being caught sleeping on their sofa he tried to say something but the words were stuck in his throat.

"You didn't have to sleep on the sofa Timmy, Alfea have a lot of free beds."Aisha said.

"Yeah but thanks of not sleeping in Tecna's, that would have been a very awkward morning for the three of us." Musa thanked him playful.

"It not… - I was helping Tec.." Was the only thing he could get out

"Sure you were, understandable Tecna have needs like everyone else. "

"No it wasn't like that."He said getting up from the sofa and was standing face to face with the three girls, who by the way was all smirking when Aisha asked the next question.

"Like what?" two little innocent words but he had no intention of answering them. Having embarrassed himself enough Timmy tried to get out of there as fast as possible, as he took four large steps to the door.

"I'm going to leave now." He managed to say to them and opened the door without actually looking at them.

"But-"Musa tried to say something but he answered by closing the door, leaving the three girls to laugh and feeling a little guilty.

Poor Timmy he should have listen to what Musa was trying to tell him, then he would have known why people looked and was laughing at him the whole way home to red fountain. If he had listen then he would have known that Stella had decided to try some of her new make- up on him while he was sleeping and to finish of the look she thought he needed a little pink bow in his hair, just to top it all off with.

* * *

**Here you got it, what do you think? Please review :)**


	3. without you

**take place 3 years after season 6**

As he ran through the streets of magix he realized that he wouldn't make it to the train station in time if he had to keep shoving and pushing through the crowd. He needed to get there faster or it would be too late, so he had to take a chance and take the short cut and just hope there wasn't any trouble or obstacles in his way. The only thing he could hear was the echo in his head as his voice was reading the letter out loud.

_This is hard to write and I can't imagine it being easy to read either but this is something I have to do. If you are reading this it means I'm no longer with you because I'm leaving. Sorry that I have to do it this way but I know I'm going to break down if I see you, so I'm already on my way back home. I know you deserve better than this and you deserve an explanation, this is why I'm leaving you with this letter._

His heart sank and he felt sick to his stomach as he read those two lines. His whole world felt like it was coming crashing down on him as a wave of panic hit him. She couldn't be gone; he had just gone for a stroll only to return to an empty apartment. Yet it hadn't taken him long to figure out where she was heading.

_I love you so much that no words will ever be enough to describe it, though I know it hardly seems like it right now but I truly do. But the time have come were we have to go our separate ways and say our goodbyes, since our lives are leading us in different directions. I know you think we can make it work one way or another but we can't, we will just end up resenting each other for holding each other back. I can't let that happen we both have dreams we want to pursue and I can't be the one holding you back._

This was all because of that stupid job offer he had gotten, two months ago Flora herself had accepted a job offer after talking it through with him and he had supported her in it. Now three weeks ago he was offered his dream job but it required him to move and since he was moving with Flora back to her home town for her new job, so he couldn't take it. He had told her, he would take care of everything and not to worry they were moving anyways but it was clear she had her doubts.

_It's like that old saying if you love someone let them go. That is what I'm doing with you I'm setting you free and it is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But I also know it is the right thing to do since I can't keep you from your destiny. _

The letter was now tucked away in his jacket pocket while he was running as fast as his legs could carry him. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins giving him extra strength and hopefully it would be just what he needed to help him reach her in time. He had to make it because he couldn't lose her, not like this anyway.

_There is only one more thing I'll ask of you- find love again. I know right now you heart is breaking just as mine is but you have to promise me you will live a full life after this. Find someone special who is your love worthy and settled down, maybe even have a child or two. I'm not saying you shouldn't grieve and get right back out there, what we had was special a once in a lifetime thing. By grieve that it is over, just means that you loved me truly._

_Yours forever _

_Flora _

The station was in sight now he could see it and he could also see a train waiting to take off, he felt relieved that he wasn't too late but now he needed to find her before she went inside. He knew his case would be lost if she went inside the train because then he wouldn't have a chance to spot her.

There sitting on one of the benches she were, she were probably about to get on the train any minute now. Two suitcases were placed at her feet as she looked for something in her handbag and even though she wasn't paying attention to him at the moment, he had never been so happy to see her. He took a few steps closer to her and stopped in front of her knowing it was now or never, he spoke." Flora."

She froze in her tracks as she looked up from her purse, her eyes narrowed in surprise and shock as she saw him." Helia." She whispered in disbelieve, so quietly that he almost didn't hear it. They just looked at each other for a moment before Helia spoke again.

"I got your letter." He started out and studied her reaction to the statement; she held her breath and looked down at the ground for a minute like she couldn't stand looking at him, but after a second she put her purse down on the benches and stood up to look him directly in his eyes. He had lost count of how many times he had looked at her like now but this time it was different, the love he always saw there was now clouded by something he couldn't put his finger on.

"I have to-"

"I need to say something first." He cut her off; he needed her to know this before she chose to leave. If she really wanted to leave he wasn't going to stop her but he wanted her to know where he stood in all of this. "I can't grieve because to grieve you have to be alive and without you I'm dead inside. You are the air I breathe, you are my inspiration your beauty I drink and your lips are the only thing that keeps me from going hungry. You are my life so if I have to move half way around the world to be with you so be it. It's not even a chose."

He could see from the look in her eyes that emotions were running high inside of her, she started to tear up and after a minute she finally said something." Do you mean that?"

"Yes I'll jump on broad that train with you, if you want me to." He answered her hold heartily and she let out a dry chuckle and smiled.

"My train left an hour ago I couldn't do it. I just got off the phone I quit." Now it was his turn to be surprise.

"You couldn't?"

"No with you is where I belong and I don't want to be anywhere but right next to you. I realized that it was easier quitting the job then leaving you, and if it was that then it wasn't worth leaving you for." Flora explained to him before she took a few step closer and hugged him tightly just to see if he really were there.

"I'm never going for a stroll ever again without you."He whispered into her ear as he held her tight almost afraid she would slip through his fingers.

He kept his promise he never again went for a stroll without her by his side. It was on one of stroll he a year later proposed to her on the spot he had realized he wanted her for the rest of his life- the train station.

* * *

There you have it hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)

And cloundshadow I'm glad you liked it. :)


	4. The day of the peace

He didn't get what all the fuss was about but Musa had asked him to come join her, so he had accepted and been placed at a table with the winx and their dates. He hadn't seen or heard from her since he arrived yesterday and they had been told by Princess Galatea that they shouldn't count on it either, at least not the next few hours.

By now he had been to several _different_castles and palaces, one more lavished then the other and he was sure there where many more to see- but this one was _special_. The Palace here on Melody seemed to be designed to be humble and simple. Yet it had its own unique beauty, with its white polished marble-floor which surfaces were so blank that you could see yourself in them and its great artworks.

He was sitting alone as everyone ells at his table was out in the Palace's garden getting a private tour of it. He never felt comfortable in settings like these but he would suck it up for Musa. While he was there he might as well check one of the ballroom most famous artworks- The sculptures of the Muses.

With a drink in his hand he approached one of the six sculptures that were closest to him that also happened to be the only one were there weren't anybody near it. He stopped in front of the sculpture and took in the sight before him with some sort of delight.

The sculpture was made of stone but looked incredible realistic, the muse was looking over her shoulder with a sedative smile on her lips as her hand were on her chest to prevent the dress from falling down and exposing more than just her upper back. Tecna had earlier stated that this was one of the most modest of the six sculptures.

"Her name was Rosalba, she was said to be the first king's mother. Her sculpture was made because she encouraged the people of Melody to go into battle and fight for their rights. Under her command Melody became an independent kingdom and her son was chosen for king." A deep male voice said from behind him and Riven turned to see who had spoken to him.

It was an older and taller man old enough to be his father but too young to be a grandfather. The stranger took a few steps closer to him and continued talking. "Each one of the six muses has done something incredible for Melody but also exceptional that is why there is only six and it is over four hundred years ago the last muse was added to the collection. Tell me young man what does that say about our kingdom?"

He was taken a bit back by the question but made sure to mask it under the suspicious and yet curious gazed he got from the nameless man beside him. After thinking about it for a moment he replied." It says a lot about it but it's all depending on who is interpreting it, I guess."

"Wise answer, where are you from?"

"Magix." Riven answered shortly.

"Then you are a long way from home, I take it that you are here to join us in our festivities?" The man asked as he nodded to his left referring to the dancing crowd of kids.

"Yes even though I'm not quite sure what it is all about." He admitted honestly and the man let out a dry and hollow laughter.

"You are not the only one, every seventh year we have a tradition called the day of the peace, it originating from way back in time were the parents betrothed their kids to one and each other and the next day of the peace they would get married. It is not like that anymore and through time new tradition has developed. In our time it's basically our youth dressing in white and promise to never forget where they came from and do everything to preserve the peace."

"But not everyone is wearing white." Riven stated what he had observed.

"That is right because many don't believe in the day of the peace anymore. " The man stated when he stopped in his track and smiled." Hey Ho-boe how is the games going?" the man called out to the man Riven recognized as Musa's father.

"Our children are in the top ten, Oliver." Ho-boe said and turned his head and noticed Riven. "Riven, Musa mentioned she had invited you." Riven forced a smiled as he shook hands with Ho-boe.

"Wait is this is little M's friend?" The man who name appeared to be Oliver asked.

"Yeah let's just call him that." Ho-boe frowned and answered.

"I can't believe Musa didn't tell Riven about the day of peace." Oliver declared and seemed legitimate shocked by that fact.

"No worries." Riven said but Oliver didn't seem to hear him.

"Matlin made sure that she knows the value of the old traditions - that I'm sure of."

"Oh Oliver get over it half of the kingdom don't celebrate it anymore and neither did I before I met my wife. The king doesn't believe in it nor does the rest of his family; they are only throwing the event to show their support. Beside Musa is not six any more she can speak for herself and I'm sure she was going to tell Riven all about it." Ho-boe said diplomatic to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh I can still remember her sitting there by my feet listening to my war stories. Well I think congratulations are in order I hear that the king is talking about making a sculpture of Musa, making her the seventh Muse. "Oliver said and now it was Riven turn to frown; there sure were a lot of things Musa hadn't told him.

"Nothing to congratulate Musa haven't been asked officially yet and beside those sculptures are horrible, two of the sculptures are in their birthday suits. I would prefer my daughter not being one of them." Ho-boe set the record straight but the pride in his voice was loud and clear. Riven then sat for an hour listing to Ho-boe and Oliver talking about Oliver's youth when he was in the army. It wasn't all too bad but he was glad when Musa finally showed up and led him outside on the balcony.

"I hope they weren't bordering you to death."Musa said as she stopped by the rail and turned around so she was facing him. It had been a chaos of white dresses and bare legs inside as they made their way out here. All eyes had on Musa because she was wearing the shortest dress of them all since it stopped at her upper thighs, apparently it was a tradition that you cut some fabric of for each transformation you had. With Musa's seven transformations it made her the shortest,

"Not too much, Oliver told me that the king was talking about making a sculpture of you." Musa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"He is like a second father to me but I swear sometimes he talk too much."

"You don't seem happy about it, why? As far as I understand it is a great honor plus you will be the first in four hundred years to get it." He asked her directly. He didn't see any reason not to ask the obvious.

"Those six women in there are all called muses because they inspire the people of Melody. I grew up worshiping them and dreaming of being just half as good as them, I have done nothing compared to those women." Musa tried to explain to him even though she was not sure that he would completely understand it. From the time she had been old enough to remember her mother told her about the muses and every since then she had been idolizing them.

"I have only heard about one of the muses but I don't see how you are nothing compare to them. After all the things that you have given up and after saving the Magic Dimension several times."He asked her taking a step closer to her to look her in her eyes.

"Okay you might be right on that one but mention one person I have ever inspired." She said as she uncrossed her arms and sighed. Just the fact that the king had **considered** her was a great honor and she knew that everyone would be proud of her but the muses were meant to inspire people. To give the people hope and faith in their hour of need and remind them of their roots.

"Me." He replied simple and she frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't follow."

"You inspired me to take guitar lessons, you and only you have inspired me to be the best person I can be. You are the reason why I can believe that things are going to be okay when everything seems lost. And I'm sure there is other that have been inspired by you as well." He told her and she looked at him with surprise written on her face, apparently she didn't believe in herself as much as he did.

"You really mean that?" she asked quietly, almost affair of getting the answer.

"Yeah." His replied were and somehow that was the best thing she had heard all day. "I might were changed in some ways but I always tell the truth."

"You didn't change Riven you are growing up, it happens to all of us you are just doing it better than most." She told him smiling and he couldn't help but feel good about it in that moment were he could see joy on her face. Yeah she was right he was growing into his own person and for once he knew for sure she wasn't embarrassed about him or worried he was going to do something stupid, for once she seemed dare he say it prod of him and happy.

"I guess you can say I'm doing it better than any of us."He said playful, trying to be superior.

"I wouldn't say that, your ego doesn't need more boosting." She finally said and took him by his arm to lead him back into the ballroom. "But I'm glad you came."

"Princess Galatea told us we wouldn't see you for the next few hours, what were you doing?"

"Oh I was battling in what we call the game; it is where we find the best fighter. I left after that everyone ells is now celebrating the winner and that is only fun if your single. "She explained casually not very interested in talking about it.

"Why?"

"What happens at those celebrations' stays there but let just say things gets very wild and sometimes physical."He knew he could trust Musa but he was more than happy with her decision to be with him instead.

"Talking about physical you have to show me the rest of the muses' sculptures, your father said something I have to check out. "

* * *

Here you have a Musa/Riven. please review :)


	5. ship it

"how can you not ship those two they are perfect for each other." Stella proclaimed firmly as she pointed her left hand towards the TV."

"You are wrong Emily belongs with Carlos. That is why she keeps coming back to him." Brandon contradicted loudly. What had started out as a lazy Sunday afternoon watching their favorite show had quickly turned in to a war of the ships or teams depending on what you called it.

"She only went back to Carlos because she thought that Daniel didn't love her anymore."

"Oh no she didn't Daniel declared his love to her before they split."

"No that was in season two, he didn't in season six."

Brandon turned away from the TV and looked at her like she had gone mad. "You can't actually believe that there might be a chance she and Daniel will end up together, that is just absurd. Carlos have won it is over they are happy."

Stella blinked as her hold being lighted up with fury. "Absurd! If anything is absurd it is Carlos, he dated his half sister!"

"That was three seasons ago and he didn't know it." Brandon defended his much loved character with, as Bloom and Sky walked into the dorm together. They both looked confused to what was going on since they had only heard the last line of what Brandon had said but they couldn't contain their curiosity for long.

"What exactly is going on?" Bloom asked as she and Sky stopped by the sofa to look down on their two friends who were setting in different sofas.

"We are watching 'Which witch or fairy.' And I'm ship Emliel but Brandon thinks I'm dumb for it." Stella explained to the new comes.

"No I don't think you are dumb for it I'm just telling you that they had their run and now the fun is over. She is with Carlos now and there is where she belongs, they are going to grow old, gray and wrinkly together. That is just the fact." Brandon stated to his girlfriend.

"He shouldn't be with Emily, he should be with Christina." Bloom said putting her 2 cens in which made everyone in the room to look at her and shouted what." What is wrong with those two together?"

"You want him to be with his half sister?" Sky asked on behalf of everyone and Bloom looked shocked.

"What no of course not! Ew."

"That is what you just said, Christina is his half sister." Stella enlightened Bloom with.

"I have only watched till half way season three, I didn't know that." Bloom clarified and the others started telling her about how Carlos found out while the rest of their friends (except for Aisha who was out with Roy.) arrived through the door and was let in on the issue at hand like Bloom and Sky had been.

"Well Brandon is right Carlos and Emily should be together, without them there is no show." Flora agreed with Brandon.

Throwing his hands in the air Brandon shouted while Stella crossed her arms. "yes!"

"They are the ultimate couple on the show, ship Emllos all the way."

"Oh no Flora you are wrong." Tecna disagreed confidently as she continued." The ultimate couple is Tristan and Amanda."

Musa protested loudly immediately '"No those two are the worst together."

"Yeah and beside Ruby and James are the ultimate couple." Helia agreed with Musa as he added his opinion on who was the ultimate couple as Tecna so gallantly had put it.

"I couldn't agree more with you Helia, they were meant to be but the only thing keeping them from being together is Ruby herself. She is trying to keep her heart from getting broken, by not telling him that she loves him more than a friend. "Musa explained trying to reasoning the others in to seeing it too, but it wasn't working.

"Ruby is married!" Timmy tried to remind the two but they just shrugged.

"That marriage has been dead for years." Riven argued and took a deep breath before saying something that shocked them all." You are all wrong except for Stella, for once she has gotten something right."

"I told you I wasn't the only one." Stella jumped up in the sofa and pointed her finger at Brandon. And that is how Aisha and Roy two hours later found them split up in teams with Bloom at one big blackboard with a whole lot of names as everyone else were talking over each other.

"What is going on here?"Aisha asked as she looked at her friends.

"We are arguing about who is the ultimate couple in 'Which witch or fairy.' "Bloom explained.

Roy frowned and then asked all of them." you do know that show could calls yesterday right?"

And that was how Winx and the Specialists started their company to save their beloved show. Unfortunately the network didn't change its mind and the show never aired a new episode again, and they never figured out who really was the ultimate couple.

* * *

There you have it hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)


End file.
